


Ten Thousand Leagues Under the Sea

by astrokitty2



Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: Again, Coffee Shop, F/F, Lyri is the main city in starfall btw, Meet Up Over Coffee, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, aaeda being hella gay, kat's such a sweetheart, rainy day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokitty2/pseuds/astrokitty2
Summary: A quiet girl stands at the railing of a bridge that sat about 45 meters off the ground into a canal, the steel bars that made up said railing was cold to the touch, thanks to the light showers and the wind. She looks over the railing down to the canal below. She’s afraid of heights, but why did she choose to do this at a bridge? She could’ve easily done this in some alley way and nobody could’ve found her, it’s easier than a damn 45 meter free fall into ice cold water.





	1. A Fall So Great

**Author's Note:**

> so yea, aaeda story again
> 
> idk what to say aside from this is backstory for em
> 
> enjoy

_The wind is cold...I guess this is what I get for going out in the rain…_

 

_Well maybe I deserve to be out in this rain. Who knows. It’s like God is urging me to do this…_

 

A quiet girl stands at the railing of a bridge that sat about 45 meters off the ground into a canal, the steel bars that made up said railing was cold to the touch, thanks to the light showers and the wind. She looks over the railing down to the canal below. She’s afraid of heights, but why did she choose to do this at a bridge? She could’ve easily done this in some alley way and nobody could’ve found her, it’s easier than a damn 45 meter free fall into ice cold water.

 

But despite this, she continues to take off her shoes and jacket, now exposing her empty husk of a body to the elements and makes her way past the railing to stand on the edge of the bridge. She continues to stare down the 45 meter drop. People are casually walking past her position, small fishing boats continue to sail across the canal into the open waters of the ocean to get to a better catching spot.

 

Her thoughts are racing, like an intense fall down a waterfall with seemingly no end or a tornado spinning only around her. _“Just do it. Jump. It’ll all be over in a second if you just trust me. Nobody needs you here anymore, you’re a waste of life, a waste of space, a waste of time. You’re useless. Worthless. Forgettable. You. Are._ **_Nothing._ ** _Just_ **_jump._ ** _”_ A constant whisper tells her. Her hands are gripping the railing of the bridge. The tips of her feet hanging just a few centimeters before they lose their place on the metal bar where she stood. She could let go of this railing and take a step off and nobody would need to worry about her anymore. She would be free from all of this pain of existing. The pain of being alive. The pain of burdening others with her stupid problems. _They never cared. They were just caring out of pity. They never wanted to be with you. They never wanted to be around a burden such as myself._

 

And with that, she took her hand off of the railing, took a small step forward and jumped.

 

Fear immediately set in the second her feet left the ground. The gravity from the fall was _immense_. It was terrifying. She hated heights, but yet, here she was, committing suicide by falling off a bridge. Maybe this was the fastest way to die, or maybe her mind wanted her to suffer a little longer before being cut off. But nonetheless, she was falling, 45 meters into a canal, because she’s just so god damn pathetic to do it herself, by herself in her room alone, like she always was. Maybe this was the right choice.

 

 _It’s cold._ She thought to herself, _I wish I had my jacket with me to keep me warm, I wish I didn’t take it off. I wish I didn’t jump. I wish that I can just live one more day. I wish--_

 

Her decent stopped. The wave of freezing water took over her entire body. Everything _hurts_. She can’t open her eyes so she did what her instincts told her to do, swim up for air. That, was easier said than done. Her entire body was numb thanks to the extremely low temperatures of the canal she was in. But she decided to swim up anyways. It took a bit, but she finally made it to the surface and coughed roughly considering she wasn’t able to inhale any air before she hit the water. She was finally able to open her eyes, the shore was about a 5 minute swim away from where she was, and thus, began to make her way towards the shore.

 

She had no idea how she even survived with minor injuries and pains, say for her entire body being numb and sore. She even researched what would happen if she actually did go through with this, maybe the height just wasn’t high enough to kill her on impact. Or maybe God just wants her to suffer more before killing her off.

 

But, despite this, she was content with being alive. How? Even she didn’t know how she was happy to still be living this painful life of hers. She didn’t know why she even wanted to live. Nobody could explain why or how she was still alive, but she was, and she was making her way towards land so she can go back home.

 

Touching dry land hasn’t felt this amazing. After a tiring swim, she finally made it to dry land. Coughing roughly to get whatever was left in her lungs out of her, she steadily gets on her feet, shaking in the process, to go back onto the bridge to retrieve her left behind shoes and jacket. She couldn’t wait to be warm again. Despite how much she loved the rain, dealing with it on a day like this wasn’t the greatest. It took a good 15 - 20 minutes to get back to her stuff on the bridge, the sky was already starting to darken and the street lamps started to turn on to light up the noisy roads of the bridge. She slipped on her shoes and pulled her jacket over her soaking, sore body. The warmth of her jacket felt amazing, the rain wasn’t hitting her exposed body any more and was now being covered by a thick fabric.

 

And with that, she begins her slow walk back to her home, coughing up sea water periodically out of her lungs.

 

_Actually. She could go for a good pick me up._

_Maybe the coffee shop’s open..._

 


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needs a pick me up. Luckily a stranger comes to her aid to talk to her for a bit.
> 
> Everyone needs someone they can rest their head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is how they met. they met over coffee literally right after she attempted suicide. yay!
> 
> anyways, i hope you like chapter 2, it was fun to write :)

“Welcome!”

 

_It smells nice in here. I’ve always liked the smell of coffee._

 

The coffee shop lit up the streets outside, now dark and wet thanks to the rain and the time of day. It’s probably almost 7 pm, why is she at a coffee shop?

 

Oh right, she wanted to make herself feel better. That’s right.

 

“Hello miss, what would you like today?” the clerk asked.

 

“O-oh. Uhm, hot chocolate please, with peppermint flavoring and marshmallows.”

 

“Sure thing! That’ll be $1.78.”

 

Peppermint hot chocolate, she hasn’t had that in a while. It’s a perfect “get-better-quick” type of drink. Though tea is perfect as well, but I don’t think a **_coffee_ **shop would serve iced tea.

 

She takes a seat on a nearby chair, cozying up and relaxing. Her jacket was soaked, her entire body even more so, let’s hope that she doesn’t get the chair dirty thanks to her. She always ruins everything. Why is she even here? She should’ve left a while ago--

 

“Hello.” a woman softly speaks. She jumps, “A-ah! I-I didn’t see you there...hello..”

 

The woman is, quite cute. Black glasses and long-ish short scarlet hair, her face is soft and gleaming with light, a light grey sweater and black jeans. “Kat. Nice to meet you.” She says while taking a seat. “A-aaeda, nice to meet you too..” she murmurs under her breath.

 

“You look down. Is everything alright? Is it the weather? You’re kinda...uh...wet.”

 

“O-Oh no, it’s not the weather. I actually quite like the rain, it’s soothing.”

 

“Indeed. But it’s a pain in the butt to drive in, I’m afraid I’m going to slip off and crash.”

 

“Though...it’s never happened before....I don’t know why I think like that.”

 

“Hehe.”

 

The hot chocolate finally arrives at her table, “Here you go. Enjoy!”

 

“Whatcha got there?”

 

“Peppermint hot chocolate.”

 

“Peppermint hot chocolate?! I love that stuff! I should’ve ordered that instead of a frappuccino. Blegh.”

 

Aaeda takes a sip of the hot chocolate before setting it down on the table.

 

“Sooo.” Kat blurts, “What were you doing before that got you drenched?”

**_Oh no._ **

 

“W-what was I...doing?”

 

“Yea. The rain isn’t that bad out to get you completely drenched.”

 

“I-I was....uhm...”

 

God, why did she ask that question?! She can’t just tell a random stranger that she was attempting suicide. She can’t just casually just say ‘Oh! I was trying to kill myself because I want to stop existing and because I’m such a failure and everyone hates me so I just need to just--’

 

“Hey..are you okay?”

 

She didn’t realize she was crying.

 

“I-I’m....fine....”

 

“Do you need to talk?”

 

...

  


“I tried to jump off the bridge. The one that’s a 20 - 30 minute walk from here....”

 

“You tried to jump off that bridge? Why? For the thrill?”

 

“No....I wanted to...”

 

“I wanted to kill myself.”

 

“Oh. That’s not good...”

 

“Yea....”

 

.......

  


“Hey. Do you have anywhere to go?”

 

“No..”

 

“Do you wanna come stay at my place for a bit? I’m always welcome to guests. And I can tell that you don’t look like you want to kill me in my sleep.”

 

“I would like that...thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Kat finishes with a smile.

 

“Here’s your frappuccino. Enjoy.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

.....

 

“Thank you for caring about some random stranger in a coffee shop.”

 

“I care about everyone’s well being, especially someone in your situation.”

  
  


“Everyone needs someone they can rest their head on.”

 


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make it to Kat's appartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its fluffy time! this chapters a bit shorter but its still fluffy as fuck, anyways enjoy!

A warm feeling overthrew Aaeda as she took a step into the apartment. The place is clean and very well organized. The scent of apple’s from the wax scented burner filled the rooms. Her mind went numb, practically forgetting everything that happened before meeting this woman in the coffee shop. 

  


Kat walked in front of her, taking her shoes off at the entrance of the opening hallway, “The place is a bit small, so you may have to sleep on the couch if that’s okay with you.” she huffed. “O-Oh, yea! That’s fine. Thank you.” replied Aaeda, politely giving Kat a soft smile as she slowly made her way into the livingroom of the apartment. 

  


More area’s of the apartment began to come into view. There were patio doors that led to a small balcony that was besides the couch that overlooked Lyri, the mysterious planet in the sky clearly visable through the windows as the sun began to set over the city. It’s pretty. Beautiful in fact. Aaeda’s eyes shimmered as she looked out of the patio doors windows. Something washes over her, a feeling, no, an attitude? A mood? She didn’t know what it was but all she knew was...

  


She was happy to be alive.

“Nice view, huh?” Kat appeared behind her, causing Aaeda to jump and snap out of her tranced state.

  


“Oh. Yeah. It is. I never thought Lyri was this beautiful at night.” Aaeda hummed, looking back at Kat. The city lights shined onto Kat as she stared, her eyes glimmered with the stars. Aaeda’s heart began to skip as her face began to blush. She turned away, “Thanks for taking me here. I really appreciate the kindness.” she coughed, trying to keep her voice stable.

  


“Yea. No problem. You stay here too if you want, considering you told me you had no where else to go. I don’t mind having a roommate. It gets lonely here anyways.” Kat chuckled, cause Aaeda to blush more at the sight of Kat’s casual and stupid smile. “Make yourself at home, hun.” Kat added, “Glad to have you around.”

  


“Mhm. Likewise.” Aaeda smiled as Kat walked to her, supposed, room. She stared down at her feet as they kicked, that stupid smile Kat made never leaving her thoughts. She’s cute, and adorable, and nice, and kind, and compassionate, and--

  


“What’re you thinking about over there?” Kat barged, causing Aaeda to jump in embarrassment, “Your face is flushed.” she smirked.

  


“Wh-Wha?! Uhm! I wasn’t! I-It’s nothing! Promise!” Aaeda stuttered.

  


“Right.” Kat doubted as she turned to walk back into her room, “Well make sure to get some sleep, I’ll check on you tomorrow, kay?”

  


“O-okay. Goodnight.”

  


“Night.”

  


Kat's door closed, and Aaeda was left alone in the livingroom, a blanket and pillow at her side as she began to lay down to get comfortable.

_   
_

_ She's stupid.  _ Aaeda huffed in her mind,  _She has a stupid smile that makes me blush. I can't believe it._

_  
_

_Am...._

_  
_

_Am I in love with her?_


End file.
